David Rossi sabe
by FanficCreator
Summary: Porque pueden intentar ocultarlo cuanto quieran, el siempre sabe.


**DAVE ROSSI SABE**

Dave siempre sabe lo que ocurre con sus compañeros, no hay nada que se escape de sus agudos instintos, después de todo es uno de los mejores agentes de la UAC, no habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera así.

Dave sabe que Hotch aun sufre por la pérdida de su amor, que se arrepiente de haber roto la confianza que este le tenia.

Dave sabe que el dueño de ese amor es Spencer, algo que le sorprendió al inicio pero despues dejo hacerlo, al parecer aquel par se complementa… hasta que dejaron de hacerlo.

Dave sabe que Spencer haa derramado infinidad de lágrimas por la traición de Hotch. Y no se refiere a la falsa muerte de Emily, sino a la aparición de Beth en sus vidas. Dave sabía que aquella joven no traería nada bueno a su familia, dijera Aaron lo que dijera.

Dave sabe que Haley no aprobaría aquello, después de todo momentos antes de su muerte le había pedido a Spencer que cuidara a Hotch y Jack. Haley había comprendido que hacia mucho el corazón de su ex-esposo le había dejado de pertenecer y no lo haria sufrir por ello, por eso le pidió el divorcio aunque aun le amara.

Dave sabe que Aaron aun busca las miradas del más joven, en la sala de reuniones, en el avión, durante el caso, cuando se reunen para ir por una copa de vez en cuando; pero Dave sabe que el genio ya no las devuelve, más que en los casos cuando Hotch le habla directamente, pero nunca permite que se hable de algo más que de trabajo.

Y Dave sabe la razón. Maldita sea, que la sabe, después de todo si eres suficientemente observador es fácil descubrirla, al fin y al cabo es un secreto a voces.

Dave sabe que todas las noches Morgan espera a Reid, hasta que estan seguros que nadie puede verlos y se marchan juntos al estacionamiento, no parece que vayan a distintas casas, está bastante seguro de ello, después de todo viven en direcciones diferentes.

Dave sabe que llegan juntos a la oficina y la excusa de que se encuentran en la sala de descanso por café comienza a caerse. Si no se encuentran ahi lo hacen en el estacionamiento o en el elevador, pero pronto se les acabaran los lugares donde se pudieron haber encontrado.

Dave sabe que la primera en notarlo fue Prentiss y aun así decidió no decir nada al respecto, quizá porque no estaba segura o quizá porque sentia les debia aquel favor despues de lo que les hizo pasar con el asunto de Doyle.

Dave sabe que Derek le roba besos a Spencer en plena oficina cuando cree que nadie los está observando. Y quiza deberian tener cuidado con ello, que si el ya los vio no faltara mucho para que Strauss o alguien mas lo note.

Dave sabe que García, fiel como siempre a sus dos grandes amigos, ha evitado en más de una ocasión que otros los descubran, a la rubia nada se le escapa después de todo. Al menos cuando hablamos de cosas sentimentales.

Dave sabe que Spencer sonríe como hace mucho no hacía cada vez que esto ocurre, como no recuerda haberlo visto en los últimos meses de su relación con el jefe de unidad.

Dave sabe que esas sonrisas hacen muy feliz a J.J, quien en el fondo aun se sentia culpable por mentir a su mejor amigo, y que por eso la rubia procura dejarlos solos cada que tiene ocasión, o reservar las habitaciones de hotel de tal manera que el moreno y el castaño compartan.

Dave sabe que Reid teme a las reacciones del equipo cuando se enteren de su relación, después de todo no hace mucho estuvo con Hotch y ahora esta con otro miembro del equipo, sus inseguridades no ayudan al muchacho.

Dave sabe que Ashley Seaver, con quien el genio aun tiene contacto y al parecer a formado una buena amistad con él, ha estado allí para hacerle entender a Reid que no debe preocuparse por algo así. Después de todo no son solo compañeros de unidad o amigos de ocasion… son una familia.

Dave sabe que Spencer ama a Derek como nunca creyó amar a nadie, como no llego a amar a Aaron, y como este no llego a amarlo a el. Derek ha sabido como alimentar el amor del genio y no le traicionara.

Dave sabe que Ethan no lo aprueba, pero acepta que la felicidad de su amigo es primero. Dave sabe que es la desilusión de ver nuevamente a su amor secreto siendo feliz con alguien mas y le agrada el saber que el joven no hará nada para destruir aquella felicidad.

Dave sabe que Derek ama a Spencer más que a nada en el mundo, que le conto a toda su familia sobre el, que soportó las burlas de sus hermanas al saberlo enamorado y la mirada de orgullo de su madre al finalmente ver feliz a su hijo.

Dave sabe que Will y J.J están ayudando al agente a conseguir un anillo de compromiso, uno acorde a los gustos del genio, que está planeando algo especial para pedir su mano y que espera ir a Las Vegas en cuanto tengan unos días libres para pedir la mano a la madre de Spencer. Y espera poder encontrar a Gideon, después de todo el es como un padre para el genio.

Dave sabe que Aaron aun ama a Spencer, que Jack extraña al genio y no acepta a la nueva mujer en la vida de su padre, que Beth un dia se hartara del rechazo del niño, después de todo una relación que inicia con una traicion solo puede terminar en fracaso.

Dave sabe que seguirá evitando que Aaron se entere de la relación de sus amigos, al parecer el tomar el lugar de Gideon en la unidad tambien le hizo tomar su instinto paternal con los muchachos de aquel equipo.

Pero lo único que Rossi no sabe es como evitar que se rompa el corazón de su amigo y jefe de unidad cuando se entere que el amor de Spencer ahora pertenece a alguien más.


End file.
